A Loved Ones return
by TrinityBlood
Summary: 5 years and everything that he worked so hard on to rebuild came crashing down.


I'm back finally after like 2 years of not posting anything. Life got in the way and all that good stuff.

The story takes place after the events of kingdom hearts 2

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Kingdom hearts.

Warnings: some mild swearing and boyxboy but nothing graphic.

* * *

A Loved Ones Return

* * *

It was a shock and it felt like everything was crumbling beneath him. 5 years since he left, 5 years since he walked away and shattered what remained of his heart.

"Hi"

"Why are you here?"

There was no answer to that, just the aversion of aqua-marine eyes that he loved to look at and still did.

"I never ment to hurt you"

"You didn't come back after all these years to tell me that"

"Sora"

He forgot what his name sounded like when the other said it. It made his heart ache and bleed with sadness, well what was left of it.

"You did hurt me Riku and you had no right"

Finally aqua-marine eyes locked with his and if felt like time stopped, everything in those eyes were laid bare for him. Startled and unsure he took a step back and looked away, breaking the contact.

He felt like he was suffocating, drowning slowly he had no right to come back after all these years and tear everything he built from beneath him.

"I can explain why I left"

"I don't want an explanation, I don't need it, when you left that's all the explanation I needed"

"Sora please"

"Why should I even listen to you Riku, give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk away"

"Because I love you"

"No you don't, I love you and I gave you everything and yet you kept me at a distance"

"I needed to find myself before I could open myself to you fully, I owed it to you Sora"

"You could have told me, how do you think I felt when I woke up and found you were gone and the only thing left was a note?"

"God Sora I'm so sorry"

"Why did you do it?" He heard the hitch in his own voice and felt the familiar prickling sensations in his eyes.

"I wanted to give myself to you fully but I couldn't do that, not until my sins were forgiven"

"And were they?"

"As much as they could be but I need to be forgiven by you"

"It doesn't matter, what's broken between us is unfixable"

"What do you mean?"

"I've moved on Riku, I'm with Leon now and have been for the past three years"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, but not in the way I love you, you'll always have my heart"

"But then…"

"He makes me happy in ways that you never could and I truly love him"

"If only I never left"

"Do you regret it?"

"In some ways yes, leaving you almost killed me but I found myself at last"

"I'm glad you did Riku, I truly am"

"It doesn't matter though because I lost you forever, that I regret the most and will everyday"

Silence fell and by that time they both had tears streaming down their faces. Yet they made no move to comfort each other, both afraid of what would happen if they touched. But their eyes told each other the things they couldn't say out loud, the want to comfort each other bit the hesitance to do so.

"I should go Leon's expecting me"

"Yeah you should then"

Both made no move to go and continued to stand there.

"I can't stand it anymore"

They both moved towards each other at the same time. Both wrapped in a comforting, familiar embrace that was denied for far to long.

"God I missed holding you"

"I've always felt safe when you held me I was never afraid"

"I love you so god damn much, it hurts so bad"

"You have to let me go"

"I did when I left"

As quick as the warmth was there it was gone and there was distance between them once again.

"I was never good enough for you"

"Stop Riku, don't you dare say anymore, you had no reason to think that"

"It's true Sora everyone thought that"

"And when did you start caring about what others though?"

"I didn't want to hurt you and I wanted you to have a better life, I left to try and be a better person for you"

"You didn't think that you'd hurt me when you left, Riku it hurt so bad I felt like I was going to die, I wanted to give up, you were my life"

"I'm s-"

"Don't apologize, it won't change anything and besides Leon was the one who saved me from myself and gave me a second chance at love"

"I'm glad"

"I hate that I'll never stop loving you, that you'll always have my heart"

"And you'll always have mine, I'll love you till the day I die"

"Goodbye Riku"

"Bye Sora"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it and I would love your guys feed back on how you felt about it. I write to try and improve my writing so comments are appreciated!


End file.
